


Reverse Garden

by tincanicarus



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Iron Husbands, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanicarus/pseuds/tincanicarus
Summary: Tony has a tendency to go overboard. Why should the holiday traditions be any different? Especially those that imply he gets to smooch his husband?It's a simple equation, really: the more smooches, the better.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Reverse Garden

“Okay,” Tony says, slowly, surveying the penthouse ceiling, “this is too much.”

He sighs, powering his jet boot sneakers up and picks one of the plants off of the ceiling again - and then the elevator door opens, and there’s not many people that can just drop in on Tony unannounced. Tony pauses. It’s not Pepper–

“Tony?” Comes Rhodey’s voice, and Tony immediately feels his lips kick up into a smile.

“Welcome home, honeybear!” he calls out, and Rhodey rounds the corner to enter the room Tony’s currently hovering in, throwing his husband a questioning look.

“Did you really cover up the whole ceiling with mistletoe? These aren’t projections?”

“Yeah. I mean, no– I like the way you think but projected mistletoe seems a little like a cop-out, doesn’t it?”

“Sure,” Rhodey returns, also smiling. “And why?”

“Because,” Tony begins, and slowly, slowly, directs himself into Rhodey’s direction, landing softly right in front of the other, dropping the mistletoe he’s been holding - the ceiling is still entirely covered in greenery, it’s fine - and greeting his hubby with a brief smooch to the lips, “I missed you.”

“I’m home now, baby.” Rhodey’s voice has gone soft, his voice coming up around Tony’s middle, and Tony immediately lets himself sink into the embrace, sighing contentedly.

“I just thought, I wanna kiss you everywhere.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And I really like the dumb mistletoe tradition.”

“Clearly.”

“I mean, given that it is a consensual thing of course.”

“Which this definitely is,” Rhodey comments, “but you know I don’t need mistletoe to kiss you in every single space of this penthouse, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but–”

“All I need for that is you.” Tony huffs a chuckle, his chest and cheeks going all warm. He’s still not entirely used to Rhodey going sappy on him and doing the honeybear nickname fully justice.

“Me– me too,” he manages to say, his voice pitched very low, and hiding his face in Rhodey’s collarbone as he says it, “I only also need you, but–”

“Actions are easier for you, I know.”

“Exactly. And I wanted to send you multiple messages with this one.”

“Hm,” Rhodey looks up, studying the sea of mistletoe, “it looks like a reverse garden.”

“That was not one of the messages,” Tony complains, while laughing, and draws back to look at his husband, “I wanted you to know I was thinking of you, and want to make out like teenagers, because if we kiss one second for every branch of mistletoe up in here, that adds up to 9 minutes and 28 seconds–”

“Wow.”

“–and also it’s kind of a creative romantic gesture, right? Like rose petals, but more Christmas?”

“So,” Rhodey says, his eyes crinkling in amusement, “this is simultaneously saying ‘I’m horny’, ‘I love you’ and ‘happy holidays’.”

“Pretty much.”

“I love you, too.”

“So you like it?”

Rhodey laughs. “Tones, what I love most in this room is always gonna be you, but that includes loving the way your brain works, so yeah. This is great. Thank you.”

“I’m glad,” Tony replies, lips kicking back up into a smile, “and for the making out part–”

Rhodey interrupts him with a kiss, and Tony smiles into it, making sure Rhodey knows that the answer to this is definitely an enthusiastic _yes_ by pressing his body into Rhodey, while sneaking his fingers under the other’s shirt, and then to the zipper in his husband’s pants.

“I thought you wanted to kiss for ten minutes,” Rhodey reminds him, breathless, as Tony’s lips land on his neck.

“I said making out,” Tony counters between kisses, “that includes nakedness.”

“Hm. Does it include cuddling too?”

“Definitely.”

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, with no shame whatsoever: I love a well-done mistletoe trope. It's so cheesy and I love it so much. And then there's this couple, and they're ALSO so cheesy, so it's a natural fit. Right? Right!
> 
> Happy holidays, y'all! And a nice day or week or month to anyone reading who doesn't celebrate or who's reading outside of the season. I appreciate you.


End file.
